Returning Home
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Sequel to Accidentally In Love
1. Good News

**Returning Home**

**Good News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP Characters. They all belong to JK Rowling! I do own the plot though. **

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his armchair, staring blankly at the fire. He was thinking of much happier and simpler times. Times where he seemed happiest with the woman he loved.

It'd been three years since the young wizard had been forced to leave the woman he loved more than anything. Three years living alone in the muggle world, living in the muggle house Harry and his wife had bought.

He only wished though, that he got visitors more often. Sure, Harry and Ron would stop by but only to bring news from the magical world.

He was brought back to reality by a loud knocking on the door. Harry's wife, the woman formerly known as Hermione Granger, had placed a charm on the house that prevented anyone to just "pop" in and out.

Draco got up slowly, walking to the front door. He took a look through the peephole and saw a young man with flaming red hair.

"Password," he asked.

"Purple apples cause rashes," the man replied, then muttered, "stupid lame password…"

Smiling, Draco opened the door. Ron seemed unrecognizable. The once tall lanky red head was now a buff looking man with broad shoulders. Draco never once thought Ron Weasley would be the captain of the country's Quidditch team.

"Draco! Good to see you old friend," Ron said clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"You too, how's the team," Draco asked leading him to the kitchen.

"Top shape! We're doing excellent. Oh, thank you."

They sat across each other, sipping tea. They began to talk about several things that seemed to be happening at the magical world.

"Are they still hunting me down," Draco asked.

Ron's smile slowly disappeared. "Sorry mate, but they're really desperate to find you. They're afraid you're bringing _him _back to life."

Draco managed to chuckle. "Really."

"Don't worry though mate," Ron said, his eyes glittering with hope. "Harry's doing everything he can to prove your innocence."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he—"

Another loud knocking at the door cut him off. Draco got up, walking to the door, Ron close behind, his wand ready.

"Password."

"Purple apples give you—No, purple apples cause rashes," came the reply.

Draco opened the door to come face to face with his former arch nemesis, Harry Potter. Draco smiled. He seemed so different with his new glasses and shorter, rather tamed hair. He was dressed in emerald green robes, matching his eyes.

"It's only Harry," Draco told Ron.

The best friends exchanged a hug and Draco led them to the kitchen. He handed Harry a cup of tea before sitting down.

"So, Harry, what brings you here," Ron asked.

"I come bearing good news," Harry grinned. He looked at Draco, his grin getting wider. "You're going to owe Neville quite a lot."

Draco frowned. "Really?"

"Well, apparently, Neville's been hard at work gathering pensieves from people that the death-eaters attacked," Ron pitched in.

"But… They're dead," Draco replied.

"Not all. Not the ones you saved. And he's got extracts from ours too," Harry said. "They volunteered to help prove your innocence."

Draco still seemed confused. "But, why pensieves?"

"Well, they can be shown to people. It's evidence, Draco!" Harry replied. "If he shows them to the Minister, you'll be a free man!"

Draco seemed to be very surprised. "Really? Really Harry?"

"Yup! And, he's managed to fit himself in for a small hearing sometime next month."

"The thing is, you need to show up."

"I can't do that!" Draco's smile disappeared. "They'll throw me into Azkaban as—"

"Harry will be your Auror escort. Hermione too."

Draco didn't like the idea at all. Especially the thought of being thrown into Azkaban. But he did trust Harry and Hermione. Slowly, he nodded.

"Ok, but not until that day," Draco said. "And…"

"Don't worry, Ginny won't know. I promise," Ron assured him.

"Well, I'd better go. Hermione's probably cooked dinner by now," Harry stood and shook Draco's hand. "I'll tell her you said hello."

Draco nodded.

"I'd better go too," Ron said. "I'll see you real soon."

"Take care."

Draco walked them to the door before waving goodbye. He couldn't help but smile. After all, he'd just gotten good news. Maybe, he could finally be free. He hated to admit it, but his life was all in Neville's hands.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Guess who's back! AHAHAHAHA! Thought you could get rid of me eh? Well too bad! Lolz, just kidding. This is the sequel to AIL! WOOOO! Yeah I'm sure none of you care that it is right? Lol anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story and thanks for taking time out of your busy lives to read this! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Neville Longbottom**

Neville Longbottom watched as Draco Malfoy defended a feeble old man that was just about to be attacked by a death-eater.

"Neville?"

Neville looked around and soon found himself in the present time with Harry standing beside him.

"Harry! Good to see you," Neville smiled as he offered the Auror a seat.

"How's it going," Harry asked looking at the pensieves laid out in the young Defender's office. In other words, Neville was a lawyer.

"Great! That's my last one today. I've still got a couple more to look at but Luna's been asking to stop spending too much time in the office."

Neville and Luna had been dating for a while. It began in their search for the Horcruxes and it surprised Harry just how well the two just got along.

"How is she," Harry asked.

"Great. She loves being Chief Editor," Neville chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how your little research project was coming along. What are our chances?"

"With this kind of evidence, our chances are great."

"Great! You're the best Neville! I'd better go anyway. Thanks again. It was nice seeing you."

With a last shake of hands, Harry went on his way. Just as Neville was about to go back to his research, his secretary came barging into the room.

"Sir, we've got a problem with one of our clients."

Rushing out of his office, Neville forgot to lock his office door.

**xxxxx**

"Sylvia! Sylvia!"

Neville's secretary rushed into the room, afraid of what her boss had to say. He looked hysterical as he searched his empty office.

"Where are they? Where are they?" he asked desperately. "Where are they!"

"Where's what sir?"

Neville continued to frantically search his office.

"The pensieves! Where are the pensieves?"

"I-I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Neville demanded. "How?"

"I was with you the whole time," she replied, her eyes full of fear.

"Damn it," he yelled out in frustration. "Go find out who had access to my office. NOW!"

She scurried out of office, Neville slamming the door behind her. He picked up a pen and scribbled on a piece of parchment before handing it to his owl.

"Potter, and hurry!"

He ran a hand down his face before slumping down on his chair. He couldn't believe it. He had it all and lost it. What was he going to do now?

**xxxxx**

Harry threw the crumpled piece of parchment and slammed his hand down on his desk. He began to pace, muttering here and there.

"Harry," Hermione asked coming into the room. "Harry, what's the matter?"

He continued to pace. Hermione grabbed his hand and sat him down.

"He lost it all," Harry told her. "He lost it all."

"Who? Lost what?" Hermione asked.

"The pensieves! Neville's lost the pensieves!" Harry replied.

"But… How?"

"I don't know! Neville said he just stepped out and when he came back, they were gone."

"Someone… Someone took them? But why?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't know how to react. He felt sorry for Neville. He'd put a lot of work into it, but at the same time, he was angry that the man was so careless as to leave his office door open.

"Another owl," Hermione stood up to open the window. She took the piece of parchment from the owl and read it. "Harry! He found one!"

Harry got up and read the note. Neville had managed to find one of the pensieves. Harry felt relieved. One was good enough for evidence. He felt himself relaxing.

"Thank heavens," Harry slumped down on the sofa. "Neville's got good luck on his side today."

"Haven't I always told you that you can count on him? Honestly Harry, have a little faith," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We should just go and get some dinner," Harry said.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm famished."

Hand in hand, they walked to the kitchen.

**xxxxx**

Neville was about to go into the pensieve when Luna walked into the office.

"Luna! I thought you were—"

"Don't tell me you're staying late," she said walking over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Again."

"I have to check this—"

"Neville, please. I've barely seen you in the last month!"

"Yes, but Luna, I've got to—"

"Neville, please, whatever it is you're doing, I'm sure it can wait."

Unable to refuse, Neville poured the silver like liquid into a jar before putting it in his bag. He left with Luna, this time, locking his office door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah... I know it's going a little slow these days, Lol but hey, I'm out of school and I figured might as well do this thing. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	3. Dinner With Ginny

**Dinner With Ginny**

"Just make sure Ron doesn't blab it out, okay," Harry told Hermione, as they got dressed for dinner.

They were getting ready for their annual dinner with Ron and Ginny, along with Neville and Luna. Hermione fixed Harry's hair before heading downstairs to open the door for their guests. Luna and Neville had arrived first.

"Luna, it's so good to see you, how've you been? Neville says you're always so busy running your magazine," Harry greeted her.

"Me? You mean him," Luna replied gesturing to Neville. "He's always busy working on that—"

"Ginny! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed just in time.

Luna quickly followed Neville into the kitchen. Harry tried not to look so guilty. He took their coats and brought them to the bedroom. He came back to find them seated at the table, talking.

"Luna, I loved your last issue about Harrison Folsom," Ron beamed. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Ginny didn't seem to share her brother's amusement. She looked hurt.

"I know you don't like Harrison but can you not publicly display it," she said.

"I'm just telling the truth about him. I don't like him at all! He's been working at the Ministry for a month and already the whole world of magic is in trouble," Luna replied.

"It's not his fault," Ginny shot back.

"Ladies, please," Ron cut in. "I'm trying to eat."

Ginny glared at Ron. "I'm just saying."

"So am I," Luna said. She sighed. "I'm sure Harrison is a nice man, but something is off with him."

The table became quiet. Too quiet. Ginny hated to say it, but Luna was right. Ron looked at all of them, their faces solemn.

"Can we change subjects now," Ron said through a mouthful.

Harry began to chuckle. Soon, everyone was laughing. Even Ginny.

"So, Luna, how come you haven't been visiting us," Ginny said.

"I'd go but Neville's been busy with work," Luna replied.

"Yeah. He's working on Draco's case. He managed to get us in for a hearing next month. Which reminds me, where is he going to stay," Ron asked, not noticing the looks on Neville and Harry's faces. Suddenly realizing what he'd said, Ron looked down at his plate.

"What?" it was Ginny who'd broken the thick silence.

Harry played with his fork. Neville continued to eat. It was Hermione, who answered her,

"Neville's been working on proving Draco's innocence."

"He's done very well, except for that one incident where someone took the evidence except for one," Ron added.

Harry meant to kick him but hit Neville instead.

"Ow!"

"What do you mean where'll he stay," Ginny asked.

"He'll… He'll… be, um, coming back for the hearing," Neville finally explained.

Ron looked at his sister carefully, but couldn't read her face. She did look a little surprised. Harry was talking to Hermione with a quiet voice.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"He's coming back? When?" Ginny asked.

"Next month. We'll kind of have to smuggle him in and make it look like we just caught him," Harry replied.

"He'll need to be with me, I'm working the case," Neville added.

"But… Neville, wouldn't you get in trouble if you were keeping him all this time? Wouldn't you all?"

Ron smirked. "Nope! You see we aren't going to get in trouble because our Minister is none other than Creevey!"

"He'll let us pass," Neville added. "I'm sure of it."

Ginny couldn't say much at all. What could she say? The man she loved was coming back but she didn't feel happy… She felt more nervous and afraid. He could be free again but that didn't seem to be the point.

"Isn't it great?" Luna asked.

Ginny smiled faintly. "Yeah, great. Really great."

The tension at the table seemed to cease but Ron could tell she wasn't at all feeling great about what she'd heard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter three! Sorry I didn't update for a while, I've been busy with school! After two weeks of striking they finally gave up! Lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I loved them! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review when you're done! I'd really appreciate it! 


	4. Minister Of Magic

**Minister Of Magic**

Colin Creevey was the youngest to become Minister Of Magic. No one could believe it when he was elected to be Minister. Thanks to the advice of Harry and Ron, he managed to become a good Minister but trouble never seemed too far away.

He sat in his office, deep in thought of what one of the workers had said.

"_The root of all the problems in this Ministry is Harrison Folsom!"_

But it couldn't be. Harrison Folsom was a good man. He was good citizen and all he'd ever done was help out. He'd been named one of the greatest Ministry workers of the month and he was just a very nice fellow… Maybe a bit too nice but that wasn't a problem at all. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Colin stood. He looked out at the window and enchanted white snowfall.

"Sir?"

Colin turned around to see that his secretary was at the door. He sat back down in his seat.

"Sir, apparently, you're needed for a meeting in London," she reported.

"When," Colin sighed. _The work just keeps on piling up… _

"Tonight, sir." She replied.

Colin nodded "Very well. Call my brother and tell him I'm leaving tonight."

"Yes sir."

An hour later, Colin was ready to go and boarding a bus to London. He looked back at the pay phone entrance to the Ministry and knew, deep down inside, his duties as Minster Of Magic were over.

×××××

"Gone? Gone where?" Neville asked.

"A meeting in London. He'll be back soon."

Neville sighed. "Has he said… Has he said anything about… About anything?"

"No sir, but I will tell him that you called."

"Thank you…"

Neville ran a hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling about Colin being away. A very bad feeling.

×××××

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Colin fell limply to the floor.

"Disgraceful."

"Sir, we should go before anyone sees us."

"You're right. Make it look like an accident and leave. Hurry!"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure no one sees you either."

"Yes sir."

The man tucked his wand back into his pocket and gave Colin one last kick before walking away. Once he was gone, his accomplice dragged Colin's body away into the darkness.

* * *


	5. Harrison Folsom

**Harrison Folsom**

Ginny sat near the window watching as the drops of rain slid down the cold surface of the glass. She looked up as soon as she heard the door shut. A young man with graying hair and pale green eyes entered the room. He walked over, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie," he smiled. "Boy, am I exhausted. How was your day?"

"Pretty good…" she replied.

She'd been living with Harrison for only a couple of months and already she was having her doubts. She felt guilty because she'd promised to stay true to Draco but she couldn't wait forever. Could she?

"Gin, you okay?" Harrison's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Ginny, replied. "What were you saying?"

"Colin's seems to be missing. His secretary's been owling him but he hasn't responded."

"I sure hope he's okay… Where was he seen last?"

"I heard he was going to London and you know how the magic folk in London are."

There had been quite a controversy going on in the wizarding world only because some of the magic folk didn't favor a young man as being the Minister of Magic. He was just too young for their taste despite how well he was doing.

"I sure hope he's okay," she repeated. She had quite a bad feeling about this news.

"I do too, but the Ministry better put itself together," Harrison replied. "They're asking me to fill in since I'm in second in command… Sort of."

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, but the thing is, I really don't want to run the Ministry. It's just too hard."

Ginny stood up placing both hands on his face. She kissed him lightly.

"You can do it," she smiled. "I know you can."

He smiled back. "I am so lucky to have you."

This caused some hesitation from the young woman. She sat back down. Harrison knelt down in front of her, concerned. Ginny looked out the window; she looked as if she were very far away.

"Gin? Are you okay? Are you…Thinking of him," he asked slowly.

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She felt very horrible. Here was a man who cared very much about her and all she could do was think of the man she'd lost because he had to leave for his and her family's safety.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "It isn't fair to you that I'm thinking of someone else."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"He's coming back."

Harrison frowned with confusion. "Isn't he being hunting down? He can't come back."

"He's going to be set free… My brother and his friends are… Are working together."

Harrison remained silent. He seemed to be thinking. After a while, he spoke.

"Well, I think it's great."

"Really?" she asked very surprised.

"Yeah! It's really great. Trust me."

He pulled her into a hug. Ginny nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. She just found it really weird that he acted that way. Very weird.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's two chapters up for you! I hope you liked it! I'm still trying to figure out the kinks to this story so please bear with me and I'd just like to say that I appreciate the reviews! Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW! 


	6. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco panted. He watched as the graying haired man fell to a heap on the floor. He turned to leave but a woman had gotten in his way.

"I'm going to kill you!" she sobbed. "You killed my husband!"

This angered Draco. "Because you killed my father!"

"Now, I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't make me hurt you! I really don't want to hurt you so just get the hell out of my way!"

The woman didn't budge. They stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to move. She made the move but he was too quick. He sent her reeling back, causing her to hit her head hard against the wall. He stood in the silent house. He could hear the howling of the wind from outside. He was about to head out when something fell onto his shoulder. He looked up and found the woman on the ceiling except she was bleeding.

"MURDERER!"

Gasping for air, Draco sat up in bed covered in cold sweat. He looked around the dark room. With trembling hands, he pulled the covers away. He walked over to the window and looked out at the quiet neighborhood.

"_Have you ever killed anyone?" Neville asked him._

"_No," he replied. "Only death-eaters."_

Oh but he'd lied. Yes he killed death-eaters but not for defending others, but to seek out revenge for his parents. It was his sole purpose but at least he helped out others in the process. Was that going to cost him? After all, he was the one that barged into their home. They'd been defenseless.

Draco shivered as cold air swept past him, but the window was closed. Shaking his head, he got back into bed and tried to get some sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.

×××××

She could see him and feel his sadness. She wanted to wrap her arms around him to take away all his troubles. She called out his name but he didn't hear. She could feel his disappointment in her. She'd said she'd wait but she hadn't…

Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in her bedroom, in her bed. She looked at the clock. 4:00am it flashed. She'd dreamt of him but the emotions seemed real… They felt very real. She turned to come face to face with Harrison and before she could stop herself, tears clouded her eyes. It was nights like these when she missed him the most. Her mind drifted to their last night together.

"_You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he'd whispered as he held onto her. _

_She felt his warm tears fall onto her shirt and seep through. She could remember the tears in his eyes. He'd been crying for her._

"_I'll be waiting," she told him. "So you'd better come back to me."_

_I'll be waiting…_ Hot tears fell onto the pillow. She didn't wait at all.

×××××

"You look like crap," Harry stared at Draco.

It was early the next day and Harry had come by to give Draco some leftover food from the night before. Draco looked rather messed up. His eyes were heavy with bags, his hair a terrible mess and he just looked as if he'd been put through the dryer.

"Aren't you observant…" Draco replied. He yawned as he looked through the bags of food Harry had brought. He was starving.

"So why do you look like crap?" Harry asked.

"Why does anyone?"

"Anyway, we've run into a snag."

"Here it comes…"

"Neville's evidence got stolen. All except one. That's not it either. Colin's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?" Draco asked concerned.

"He felt for a meeting a couple of days ago and hasn't come back. Without him, we're going to have lots of trouble."

"Why?"

"He knows about you. He knows we've been keeping you. If he was—"

"You idiot," Draco snarled a he grabbed Harry by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Draco! Calm down!" Harry replied trying not to choke.

"Calm down? I'm sick of this life! I don't talk to anyone, I can't leave the house and you just blew my last chance at freedom!"

"But I've got a plan! I sear!" Harry managed to say as he gasped for air. "Let go…"

Draco let him drop to the floor. "Fine, but this plan of yours better be good."


	7. Bad News

**Bad News

* * *

**

"Hey! Hey Ginny look at this!" Ron called out to his sister.

He was visiting her and had picked up the _Daily Prophet _on his way over. He wished he hadn't. It was only full of horrible news. He continued to read while Ginny dried her hands on a towel. She'd been cooking. She stood behind him and began to read.

_Last night, as a man by the name of Danilo Czechovski found a body in the alley in between the Red Hub and Madam Silver's Potions. The body had the description of our Minister Colin Creevey and it was announced this morning that the body was indeed that of the Minister's. There are no suspects but it seems that the Minister had been robbed. Further information is yet to be found. In the mean time, the ministry is in the process of choosing a brand new Minister Of Magic. Rumors are that Percy Weasley or Harrison Folsom who was been running the ministry so far, will be chosen._

Ron shook his head. "I'm sure Percy would love to take over," he mumbled before looking up at Ginny. "But I'm sure Harrison's more thrilled."

"Colin's dead?" Ginny couldn't believe him. "Ron, what if it's your fault."

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide. Could she be right? Had someone killed Colin to stop them from bringing Draco back? Did Harry know about this?

"I have to go," Ron got up and tucked the paper under his arm.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Ginny asked without looking at her brother.

"His name's Draco. You used to love him once." A moment later, he was gone.

×××××

The table was dead quiet. Everyone was too surprised to speak. Harry shook his head. He didn't expect this. He looked around at the grim faces. At the middle of the table lay the newspaper that had brought them all together. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"What are we going to do now?" Neville asked. "Harry, without Colin, we're going to be in trouble. Percy would never let us pass and Harrison… I don't want him to be part of this. I don't trust him."

Neville knew that everyone agreed. They were on their own now.

"I guess it's time to put your plan B into action," Draco told Harry.

"Plan B?" Ron asked looking at his best friend.

Harry took a deep breath before telling them of his plan.

"You're risking it Harry," Ron said once he'd heard it all.

"All we need to know is to make sure a stranger does it," Harry replied.

"But if a stranger does it, how do you know you'll be asked?" Neville frowned. "And that stranger-"

"Just trust me!" Harry pleaded. "This is going to work!"

The other three men looked at him and thought of the same thing. He was so determined to set Draco free because he couldn't set his Godfather free. Ron nodded.

"Okay Harry," he said. "Okay."

Harry, who had jumped to his feet, sat back down. They began to talk of the plan and just how they were going to play it out.

"I'll ask Hermione to take a day off from work. She can help us out and on my way back, I'll drop by Silver's Potions…" Harry said as he looked down at his hands.

"And if we… We do get caught, I had a real blast knowing all of you," Neville blurted out which got some scowls from the group.

"Don't worry Neville, we won't get caught. Promise." Ron smiled. "And if we do, at least we'll still be all together."

Draco hung his head. Sure, the three of them would be together but he'd be dead. After all, if this whole trial thing didn't work out, they'd execute him for sure. Not only that but he'd never see Ginny ever again.

Harry looked over at Draco and saw the sadness on his face.

"Don't worry," Harry assured him. "We're going to set you free and you're going to live happily ever after in the country with Ginny and have tons of good looking kids."

Ron didn't seem to catch on to Harry's attempt to cheer Draco up.

"Yeah, if she decides to dump that zero Harrison," he scoffed.

Neville shook his head, but Ron continued, "And I really doubt she will drop him. I mean, have you seen them kiss? It's as if there's no tomorrow and they're always staring at each other and—OW!"

Harry had whacked him with the _Daily Prophet. _Draco managed to smile. "Thanks for the effort."

Ron hung his head. "Sorry."

Draco sighed. "It doesn't matter. I suppose she should just stay with this Harrison guy. Maybe she's finally found what she needs."

The table had once again become quiet. They were once again thinking of the same thing. They were entering dangerous territory. They could all be thrown into Azkaban or even worse; executed.

"You really don't…" Draco sighed. "Thank you for everything."

The other three men smiled. "You're welcome," they said in unison.

"You're our friend now, we'd never just leave you," Harry patted him on the back.

"Yeah, besides I'd rather have you as my brother-in-law other than that pratt," Ron added.

"And I'd rather help you more than anyone," Neville grinned.

"Yup. Trust me, you can't get rid of us now!" Ron teased.

Draco laughed. "It's not like I want to anyway."

There was an awkward silence, and then suddenly Draco was being hugged and patted on the back.

"Aww!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Antoher two chapters up! Did I put up two chapters last time I updated? I can't remember! Anyway, I would just like to say that I absolutely _love _getting your reviews! Eveytime I get a good one I like let out a cheer as silly as it is lol yeah I know it's pathetic, but hey, P! Anyway, Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. It's going to be a while before my coupling sees each other again so you'll just have to wait! Maybe at least two more chapters... Maybe. Anyway, don't forget to review! It'll be very much appreciated! 


	8. The New Minister

**The New Minister

* * *

**

It didn't come as a big surprise when Percy Weasley was named to be new Minister of Magic but what stunned the people the most was when Percy refused the title and gave it to Harrison, naming him the new Minister of Magic.

Once the news was delivered, Harry immediately came home. He didn't expect Hermione to be home but she was. She was putting a bottle on the kitchen counter.

"You got it?" Harry asked as he rushed to his wife and hugged her. "I love you! Thanks Hermione."

"I knew you really needed it and I'll do it. I want to help," she replied.

"Thanks again. Why don't we go see Draco and tell him of this, joyful news," Harry shook his head. "Been a while since you last saw him."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

×××××

Harrison sat behind his new desk, a grin on his face. His dream had come true. All his hard work had finally paid off. He was the new Minister of Magic and he could do whatever he wanted.

"I might as well start," he said rubbing his hands together. "It's time this Ministry got rid of all the bad things and people in this world."

**×××××**

She knew by the look on his face that he was very worried. She'd seen that look so many times that she couldn't be mistaken.

"Neville?"

"Huh? Oh," he sighed. "Sorry."

Luna slowly wrapped her arms around him. "What's on your mind?"

"Harrison. I have a bad feeling about him being the new Minister of Magic." Neville replied.

"I don't like it either but there's nothing we can to except hope for the best."

Neville looked her in the eye and she knew that he was very afraid. Nothing she could do and say could make him change his mind.

"The best is never going to come… But the worst will."

**×××××**

Ginny felt as if a truck had hit her. A truck carrying an engagement ring. She never expected any of it. She was having a very surprising day.

"Harrison, I can't marry you," she replied to the man on his knees proposing to her.

They were eating out for once and Ginny was having a good time until Harrison got down on one knee flashing her a very expensive looking ring. Ginny actually felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Oh," Harrison said in surprise as he slowly lowered his hands. "Oh."

"Not because I don't want to," Ginny explained hurriedly, "but because I'm just not ready for it yet."

"I understand," he took her hand. "Take all the time you need."

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head finally standing up. "No. No of course not. Ginny, I love you and I'm willing to wait for however long you need."

Ginny looked down at her hands. She felt as if she'd repeatedly run over a puppy.

"Hey, it's okay," he lifted her face up to his. "It's okay."

Tears streamed down her face as he pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll always love you no matter what. Always."

**×××××**

"Are we really going to do this?" Draco asked them once they were all there.

"You saved us all from death so this how we're going to repay you," Hermione replied.

"But you're all risking your lives."

"So? We always risk our lives. Its our… Hobby," Ron cracked.

Harry stood up. "No matter what it takes, we will bring you back where you belong so drink up."

Nodding, he took the small bottle and drank. Everyone cringed as they watched his blonde hair transform to black and grew longer. A female's replaced his masculine jaw line and his eyes became green.

"Wow," Ron whistled. "If you really were a woman I wouldn't mind taking you home to meet my bed."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Erm, sorry."

As Harry watched him change, a better idea came to mind.

"Hey… I have new idea," Harry informed them. "Instead of reporting him, we can just keep him at my place!"

"Harry, we'll need to report him, but you're right. We can keep him there until it's time to put your plan into action." Neville replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all broke into grins. Draco Malfoy was finally going back to the world of magic.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter... Eight up and running for you! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're very much appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter I really hope it's okay! Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	9. Close Encounters

**Close Encounters**

Once the potion had worn off, Draco decided to explore the Potter residence since he was going to be living there for a while. As he explored and wandered in out of rooms, he thought of how well Harry had done. It was a beautiful home that reminded him of his own. Was the Malfoy mansion even still standing?

His train of thought was halted when Harry ran up to him. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Draco, sorry to leave suddenly like this but we just remembered there's a celebration party at work. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Harry asked as he fixed his emerald green robes.

"I'll be alright," Draco replied just as Hermione ran up the stairs to join her husband. He looked at her somewhat dark red robes. "You look nice."

She blushed. "You're too kind. Listen, there's food in the fridge. Make yourself at home." she smiled planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't let anyone see you! Bye now!"

Draco felt like a child but didn't mind. He waved goodbye before they disapparated. He went on walking around the house, feeling as if he were a ghost. He ended up in Harry and Hermione's bedroom, looking at photographs. He'd missed so many things.

He didn't pay it any mind when he heard a loud pop erupt from the bottom of the stairs. He figured it was probably just Harry forgetting something. He was wrong. He nearly dropped the picture frame he held when he heard the same voice that haunted his dreams every night for two years. Ginny. She couldn't see him. Not yet.

In a hurry to get away, he accidentally stumbled over a small stool causing a racket. He could hear her footsteps heading up the stairs as she called out for Harry and Hermione. He was trapped!

"What am I gunna do?" he muttered to himself. He circled the room several times, looking for a way out but couldn't find one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of _Polyjuice Potion_. He looked around for a hair and as hard as it was, found one on a pillow.

"Harry? Hermione? Is anyone home?" her voice seemed much closer, like… she was approaching the door.

He stuffed the strand of hair into the bottle and shook it quickly before gulping it down. He found himself frozen, staring at the golden knob as it slowly turned. Finally managing to move, he dove onto the bed covering his body with the blanket just as light hit the room.

"Harry?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so this chapter is bad. Lol. I don't know, I was running out of type to write it in class yesterday and I decided to just end it there. Rather suspenseful don't you think? Lol Cliffies are so much fun. No worries, I may update again tonight because I've finished the chapter after this, so just stick around. I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews! Love reading them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 


	10. A Talk With Harry

**A Talk With Harry

* * *

**

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you'd left for the party. Where's Hermione," he heard her ask as he tried to keep calm. "Harry?"

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Uh, I just—" his voice had changed. He finally opened his eyes and found that his vision was blurry. "I just felt tired. I let Hermione go ahead. Why are you here?"

He gasped when she drew the blanket from him. He found himself looking at her as she sat on the side of the bed. He wanted so much to touch her… It was then he noticed the sadness on her face.

"What's wrong," he asked in Harry's voice.

"To answer you first question, I'm in need of a friend. Harrison proposed," she sighed.

Draco managed to choke on air. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't peak as unbearable pain hit him. It felt as if someone was trying to tie his insides into knots.

"Did—did you ac-accept?" Draco sputtered.

She slowly shook her head. "I couldn't."

He felt somewhat relieved. "Why? Don't you… Love him?"

"Yeah, I do, it's just… I love him but it feels different." Ginny struggled to explain. "I care about him Harry, but I'm in love with him. He's sort of… Sort of like a brother that I… erm sleep with."

"You've slept with him," Draco demanded forgetting that he really wasn't himself.

She looked at him. Frowning. "Harry."

Draco suddenly remembered he was Harry for the moment. He cleared his throat.

"Is it Draco," he asked.

"Yes. You should've known that at the very beginning. Yes, it's him. You can't just not love someone all of a sudden," Ginny replied. "I know he's coming back and honestly… I'm not so thrilled."

Another blow that kept him from breathing properly.

"Why not?" he asked his voice cracking. He avoided her gaze. "Do you not love him anymore?"

"What?" she asked as if he had gone mentally insane. "Of course I do but I'm afraid he'll see I didn't wait like I promised… and I'm afraid if he comes back… he might just be executed, but most of all… I'm afraid he's fallen out of love with me."

Draco stared at her, his mouth slightly open. Did she really think that? Did she really doubt his love for her?

"Ginny, he loves you more than anything in the whole world! How can you seriously believe that?" he gently shook her.

"It's been two years."

"So? A lot of years can pass by and he wouldn't feel any different. He'd love you till his last breath has left his body and more!" he slowly slid his hands down her arms to hold her hands. His eyes burned into hers, losing himself in them. "You were the best thing that ever happened to him…"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Ginny slowly pulled her hands away. "You're married."

Draco snapped out of it. "I'm… I'm not—"

"Married? Yes you are. Your wife is one of my best friends and you're acting like—"

He finally realized what she was saying. He quickly put space between them, letting go of her hands

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," Draco, replied. "Sorry."

She was looking at him, trying to see through him. He looked down at his hands. Slowly, she got up.

"I should go," Ginny smiled. "Harrison will be looking for me."

"Do you miss him," Draco asked not looking at her. "Draco I mean."

"Every day."

Moments later, she was gone, just in time for the potion to wear off. Sighing with relief he got out of the bed and walked out into the hall. He was about to go into the guest room but froze. Someone was watching him.

"I knew it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OHHHH CLIFFHANGER! LOL! I suck at cliffhangers as you can see. I wonder how Ginny will react... No seriously, I do wonder how she will react! Lol I haven't written the next chapter so just like you I'm pondering... Anyway, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to read my story! I appreciate it a lot and please REVIEW! Pretty please? Por moi? Lol. They'd be very much appreciated ) 


	11. Face To Fave

**Face To Face

* * *

**

Draco found himself trapped. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Walking to him was Ginny, her facial expression unreadable. Was she happy to see him or not? He really wasn't ready to see her or speak to her just yet.

She hugged him. As soon as she reached him, she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Draco didn't know how to respond. Slowly, awkwardly, he returned her embrace. Finally, they pulled apart.

"I knew it was you," she said hoarsely. "Just looking into your eyes… I knew it was you."

He couldn't because he just couldn't believe he was there with her. She was right in front of him. Flesh blood and bone. He was back. He managed to produce a small whimpering kind of noise.

"You look so pale… And skinny. Harry's been feeding you well hasn't he? Ron never—"

He couldn't stop himself. He had to. He kissed her. He found himself getting lost in the feelings and sensation of the kiss and he didn't want to stop. Nothing could make up for the two years they'd lost. He pulled away, his eyes half lidded. He seemed to be in a daze… it all just felt like a dream…

"I'm sorry," he blushed. It was all he could muster.

She hugged him again, forgetting that another man was waiting for her to return home. He didn't seem to matter as much. All she wanted was to be with Draco, just for a little while. She held him close, taking in his scent… Listening to his heartbeat….

"Ginny…"

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and all that he'd expected to see and wanted to see was there. Love. His hand quivered as he reached up to touch her cheek. He let out a shaky breath.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

She took hold of his hand, indulging in the way his touch felt and the warmth that surged through her body. Her nervousness of his return had completely gone and all she wanted now was to just be with him… Not that she hadn't during his long absence. She found herself hugging him again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he came up the stairs. He stared at them for a moment. He scratched his head. "I see you've um…"

"Harry? Have you seen—Oh," Hermione said coming up to stand beside her husband. She too had the same reaction. "Oh…"

Ginny slowly pulled away from Draco, blushing. She looked down at the floor. She was afraid that they'd think she was a hussy. After all, she did have a boyfriend now. Draco cleared his throat.

"Good evening," Ginny said meekly. "I came by to uh… Talk about something with one of you but…" she glanced at Draco.

"Ah, yes. We went to the party," Hermione replied.

"Which reminds me," Harry eyed her suspiciously, "how come you weren't there? I'm sure you would have gone anyway even if you were late… It was Harrison's party. You should have been there."

"It was my fault," Draco mumbled. "I kept her. I'm going to bed… Um goodnight."

Ginny nodded. She smiled nervously at the husband and wife.

"Well, I should go. Harrison must be wondering where I've gone. Um… Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry and Hermione chorused before she disapparated.

They retired to their room and got into bed. Harry was usually the first to drop into slumber but he felt very uneasy, as if something bad were going to happen. Hermione, sensing his uneasiness, moved closer. She slowly raked her fingers through his hair.

"Something on your mind?" she asked ever so softly.

"We have to put a charm on the house to stop anymore unexpected visitors," Harry replied.

"Yeah, we do… Did you see how happy they were?"

"That's why this has to work. I owe him for saving my life, but we can't have her here all the time or Harrison's going to get suspicious and I really have to make this work."

Hermione kissed him lightly. "Don't worry Harry. Your plan will do just fine."

Harry smiled. He could only hope.

**×××××**

He was sitting on a chair at the table staring blankly at his cup of coffee. He was worried… Where had Ginny gone? She'd promised to come to the party but she hadn't. His attention had been brought back to reality when he heard her voice.

"I'm home!"

Harrison immediately stood up, rushing over. He embraced her tightly for a long time before letting go to get a good look at her. She wasn't hurt… in fact she looked very happy… The happiest he'd ever seen her.

"Where have you been," he asked his face full of concern. "I've been so worried. You—"

"Hey, it's okay. I just went to a friend's house."

"Oh. Who?"

"You don't know her. She's visiting town." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really tired Harrison. Let's go to sleep."

Harrison nodded hesitantly… "Okay." Something wasn't right at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah... Another chapter uploaded... I can't seem to remember if I do updates daily.. I think I do but I think I missed a couple of days... Oh well, anyway, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Crap? Yes... Crap is an option. I'm having a bit of a problem with Harrison... I can't seem to write what he must do next... I mean I know which side he's on but it's still hard to write... Anyway, what do **_YOU _**think of Harrison? Thanks for reading and don't forget review! 


	12. Haunting Ghosts

**Haunting Ghosts

* * *

**

"MURDERER!"

"Ah!" Draco yelled out sitting up in bed once gain. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He flopped back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He just couldn't understand why he was having these dreams now. Sure he'd had them before but they were never so… So real…

_Must be the guilt, _he thought. _Or the fact that I'm going to be executed if I'm found… _He let out a heavy sigh. He thought of Ginny… She was the only one that ever brought peace to him. He smiled as he thought of her and himself together.

His thoughts took a turn for the worst. He was being burned while she cried pleading, begging everyone to spare his life. Suddenly he saw images of her sprawled on the floor laying a pool of blood while Harrison laughed at her. He shook the horrible thoughts away. What was going on? Sighing, he stood up and circled the room before going to the window. He felt like he was being watched…

He looked down onto the streets. Someone was there. A man with dark hair tied into a ponytail. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in years. Just looking at this man made Draco's skin crawl with uneasiness and fear. He seemed very focused on Draco…

Slowly, Draco pulled the curtains closed. He felt very unsafe. Just to see if he was hallucinating or not, he peeked through the curtains. He was still there looking up at the window, unmoving… Unblinking… Draco shook his head. He looked again.

He was gone…

* * *

**Author's Note: **This has got to be the shortest chapter ever! Hahaha, I was going for the creepy spooky effect... I'm not quite sure it worked... (Imitates a ghost) Ooooh... Who is the mysterious man? What does he want with Draco? Hahaha oh man I'm a loser. LOL! Anyway, lemme know what you think! Just review! Toodle Oooh!

--Hoot, hooted Hedwig-- Ah... So funny ( Ya that has nothing to do with the story... You must think I'm crazy... Well here's a newsflash for you... I AM!) (please don't be scared to review...please?)


	13. The Way We Were

**The Way We Were

* * *

**

Hermione didn't take long to notice the color of Draco's face had gotten paler overnight. Normally she didn't get up as early but since it was the weekend, it was not that big of a deal.

"Good morning," she greeted him as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast. Have a seat."

Draco took a seat at the counter letting out a sigh. He hadn't slept much because he couldn't stop thinking of the man on the street. He smiled faintly.

"Something on your mind," Hermione asked as she prepared an omelet.

Draco shook his head. "No, I just couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Bad dreams?"

"Something like that…" he yawned and shook his head.

"You miss her. I know you do," her statement surprised him. He wasn't thinking of it but now that she mentioned it…

He was about to say something when the doorbell went off. He couldn't understand why they lived like muggles in the wizarding world. As he pondered this, Hermione went to answer the door. Harry had prevented anyone from just popping in by placing a charm on the house.

She came back with Ginny right behind her. They exchanged a short glance before Ginny took a seat beside him. She looked rather troubled in Draco's opinion.

"Are you alright," Draco asked when Hermione turned back to cooking.

She seemed to be contemplating whether to give him a straight answer. She turned to him. By one look, he knew she wasn't okay at all. Slowly, he took hold of her hand. He couldn't tell her he was there for her but he hoped this gesture would let her know.

He watched as tears began to form in her eyes. He frowned questioningly. Why was she crying? Had something happened that he didn't know about? Had things ended badly for her and Harrison?

"What's wrong," he whispered. She couldn't seem to speak. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

Suddenly she got up and hugged him, burying her face in his neck. Draco embraced her as her hot tears streamed down his neck. He gave Hermione apologetic looks once she turned to hive him breakfast. She nodded understandingly and left to check up on Harry.

Draco carried Ginny to the living room where he sat her down on the sofa. He knelt down before her, his hands on hers. He looked up at her.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" he asked softly tucking some of her hair behind her ears. He lovingly wiped her tears away. "Please stop… Don't cry…"

"I—I—" she couldn't stop. Draco moved closer, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I miss you so much," she burst out throwing herself on him.

"But… I'm right here…" Draco replied confused. "How can—"

"I mean I miss us."

"I… I don't—"

"I miss how things were," she sobbed. "I miss the way we were before you had to leave me."

"Ginny…"

"I want to be with you but I can't just leave Harrison like that."

Draco gently pried her off him. He smiled as best as he could. He knew exactly how she felt because he missed her too, even when she was there… like right now. He sighed.

"I miss the way things used to be too, but there isn't anything we can do." He spoke softly, slowly. He held her, trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you just take me with you…"

Draco found himself asking that question too. Why didn't he just risk it and take her with him? At least they wouldn't be in this hard predicament. After crying for a while, Ginny finally stopped. She wiped her tears and smiled at Draco to let him know she was okay. They were even closer now than they were before. They really did truly have something special.

They walked back to the kitchen together, Ginny's arm linked with his. She took a seat on a chair. She and Draco exchanged a smile before eating breakfast.

Ginny watched him from the corner of her eye. He took hold of her hand as he used the other to eat. Just for that one moment, Ginny actually felt like things would be just fine.


	14. Trouble

**Trouble

* * *

**

None of them expected what had come. None of them could properly figure out what had happened. Before they could react, they were looking up at Harrison and other important members of the Ministry at court. Harrison looked down at them, a glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

A goblin with spiky red hair unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read:

"You've all been brought before the Minister of Magic to face punishment for the following: Smuggling a mass murderer into our world. Keeping a fugitive in your home and for conspiring against your own Ministry."

Harrison stood from his seat, looking very disappointed. He shook his head. Neville, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione looked up at him. Only one person could have told him about their plans. Ginny.

"I'm very disappointed to see you all here. An all-star Quidditch player, our own very skilled Defender and the Ministry's two best Aurors. I never would have imagined," Harrison's tone was sad but mocking.

Neville, hating Harrison with a passion couldn't contain his anger. "You sack of shit!" he yelled furiously. "You're lucky there's people here or you would've been dead by now!"

"Longbottom, please don't make me add another offense to your already long list of crimes." Harrison replied sitting back down. "Since I'm so generous, I'm going to set you free, Longbottom. To prove that Malfoy is innocent. You accomplish this, and it will all be over. If not, tough luck on your part."

Harrison's eyes met with Harry's. "As for the rest of them… SEND THEM TO AZKABAN!"

Everyone finally broke out into yells of protest. Harry managed to break free and ran up to the podium where Harrison was. To everyone's surprise, he fell to his knees.

"Please, I am begging you," he said in a voice that was full of desperation. "Please let Hermione go. She had nothing to do with this. She had no idea."

"Harry! Harry don't!" Hermione protested. She couldn't be separated from him. "Please! Harry!"

"Please, take me but whatever you do, please don't send her there."

Harrison sighed. Harry really did love her… Of course.

"Let her go, but the three of them must go to Azkaban!" Harrison ordered.

Hermione quickly ran to her husband, gathering him into her arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Their goodbye was short since one of the Aurors grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him up.

"Wait!" Harrison called out. "Let Potter's wife lock him up."

Harry stared up at Harrison, his eyes burned with hatred for him. Hermione sullenly took hold of his arm and led him out of the room. Ron and Draco never said a word as they were led and taken to a wharf. From far away, in the middle of the vast sea, they could see an island. An island full of darkness and emptiness. Azkaban.

×××××

Almost an hour of being locked up by his wife, Harry felt rage boil inside of him. It wasn't because Hermione locked him, Draco and Ron in their cell but because Harrison had enjoyed their moment of weakness and the way Harry had begged.

On the small broken cot lay Draco; absent-mindedly looking up at the ceiling while Ron sat on the icy floor, his head rested against the wall. They hadn't said much. Harry stood looking out at the barred window. He wondered how Hermione was…

"Do you think Neville will be able to do it," Ron asked suddenly. His voice was strange as if he were in a daze.

No one answered him. Not because they didn't want to but because they didn't know. A lot of things could go either way. Ron sighed. He got up, brushing himself off.

"I hate this place," Draco mumbled. "I've only been here once and I hate it. I absolutely hate it."

"It's all Ginny's fault. If she hadn't told that scumbag you were back, we wouldn't be here," Ron scoffed.

"She's your sister," Draco replied edgily.

"Pfft so? It really is—"

In one swift motion, Draco was holding a very frightened Ron by the collar, pinning him against the wall. Fire burned in the pale blonde's eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare," he said trying to keep himself from beating Ron to a pulp. "Don't you dare blame her!"

"Okay!" Ron rasped. "Okay I'm sorry, please let go." He may have been buff but just seeing the fire in Draco's eyes was enough to stop him.

"You're pathetic," Harry spoke without turning to them. "We've just gotten here and already you two are starting to turn on each other."

Ron and Draco hung their heads in shame. Harry was right. Sighing, Ron sat back down. They shouldn't even be worrying. Neville would never let them down, right?

×××××

He should've known she'd throw a fit. As soon as he came home, she ran to him, slapping him, hitting him as much as she could. Tears fell from her eyes with every slap and punch she threw but her tears made her weak…

He grabbed her by the wrists but not to hurt her. He knelt down with her as she fell to her knees clutching at the hem of her shirt. He moved her hair away from her face.

"You… You sent him… How could you," she sobbed.

"It's the law," was all he replied. "It's the law."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well sorry for the wait... And I also apologize because the two chapters aren't my best work... I just hope you thought it was okay... They've been discovered! I wonder how it's going to go down... Lol I've still got a lot to write... --Sigh-- Oh, just to let you know, incase I haven't already said, I've decided that instead of daily updates, to update every Friday, that is if I have time. If I don't do it Friday, I'll do it over the weekend. Once again, if I have time. As for now, I think I should lie down because I've got a **HUGE** headache... So please don't forget to review... Maybe it'll clear away the pain 


	15. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors

* * *

**

Draco couldn't move. His vision was blurred, he couldn't catch his breath and he felt like he was actually dying. He could hear Ron and Harry's voices but they were unclear.

Dementors. They'd been giving him hourly visits for almost ever since they gotten there. They'd only been at Azkaban for only two days and it already felt like months.

It would be have helped if they could fend off the Dementors but they had no wands. Even Ron and Harry found themselves helpless and petrified. Azkaban truly was hell.

Once they'd gone, Draco managed to roll off the small cot. He got to his knees after several attempts. He was hungry. Nobody had fed them at all and with the hourly visits from the horrible beings, they were sure to die.

"Food," Ron rasped crawling on the floor. "Water…"

"I hate them," Harry groaned. "Draco are you alright?"

Not being able to respond, Draco fell unconscious onto the cold floor. Ron and Harry crawled to him.

"Man, if Neville doesn't hurry, he won't have anyone to save," Ron said weakly.

"Don't worry, Neville will pull through," Harry wearily assured him. "Don't… Worry…"

×××××

Neville looked up as soon he heard Hermione's voice. She looked weary.

"How's it coming along," she asked. She took a seat on one of the seats.

Neville sighed. "Pretty good, but I have a feeling that this is all going to go wrong."

"Don't worry Neville. I'm sure you'll do just fine," Hermione assured him. "You have to… For Harry…"

×××××

"It's a pity really," Harrison's menacing voice ran out the empty apartment. "A pity that a young lovely woman had to die because of you."

Ginny's limp lifeless body fell from his arms. Around them lay many others, also dead and gone. All the people he cared deeply about. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna…

They were all gone because of him.

"How does it feel to be responsible for the death of others," Harrison demanded but it wasn't really him anymore. It was the old man he'd killed…

"You killed me! Now you're going to pay!" he yelled. "I'm going to make you PAY!"

×××××

Harry looked down at Draco as he thrashed in bed covered in sweat. Ron stood beside him also watching. They watched as the color drained from their friend's face.

"What… What do you suppose he's dreaming of?" Ron frowned.

"Horrible things. Things from his past…" Harry shook his head.

They continued to watch him toss and turn until finally, he bolted upright. Draco avoided their gaze.

Harry and Ron remained silent. They were waiting for him to say something. Anything. Draco hung his head.

"You looked like you were having one hell of a nightmare," Ron sighed.

Harry remained silent as he held Draco's gaze. He knew that there was something that Draco was hiding. A horrible secret… Draco seemed to have read his mind and looked away from Harry's knowing gaze.

"I'm hungry," Ron shook his head. "How long haven't we eaten…"

Draco sighed. They were given water and a couple of biscuits but that wasn't enough. Harry slumped down against the wall. They'd been so hungry…

"Oh no," Ron groaned.

"Dementors." Harry said grimly.

As soon as he'd said it, the cell doors opened and three Dementors swept in. almost immediately, the three Dementors moved in on the three men.

"No, no, no," Ron shut his eyes clutching at his hair. He couldn't move and the Dementors were taking away their energy.

As Draco's body weakened, he couldn't help but think that it was truly the end for them.


	16. The Trial

**The Trial

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Draco were finally able to leave the cold hell-like atmosphere of Azkaban only to attend Draco's trial. Of course, they were all in chains to prevent them from escaping.

The courtroom wasn't that full. Everyone from the Order and the Weasleys were there to witness. Neville slowly got up and began his opening arguments.

Harry looked around. He was instantly reminded of the courtrooms in the muggle world except for a few differences. There wasn't a judge but several council members and there wasn't a jury.

"And just how do you plan to prove Mr. Malfoy's innocence, Longbottom," Harrison stated moments later.

Neville nervously looked at the three men before going to jar and handing it to Harrison. He poured it into a large bowl and persuaded the council members to go in observe.

"This memory is from a man who witnessed Draco defend the innocent murderous death-eaters," Neville explained.

Reluctantly, the council members got sucked into the pensieve. Giving the three of them one last glance, Neville followed.

×××××

_The doors opened after being forcefully kicked in just as lightening flashed. A man in a dark cloak made his way into the house, his wand at the ready. Neville frowned. He'd never seen this memory before… He watched as Draco revealed himself before barging up the stairs of the old house… _

_Everyone followed but Neville was starting to feel very nervous as he followed along. They ended up in a bedroom, finding Draco standing over an elderly man, his wand pressed against the old man's forehead. _

_Neville began to feel horrible. He was sending his friends and himself to hell. He watched astounded as Draco hit the elderly man and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs and slamming him against the wall._

"_You bastard," Draco spat at the man. _

"_Please—Please don't—"_

"_AVEDA KEDAVRA!"_

_Neville watched petrified. What was going on? This wasn't the evidence he'd collected. _

"_This is enough," Harrison's voice echoed when Draco turned to a woman standing in the doorway. Suddenly, they were back in court. _

×××××

Neville slumped down on his seat. He couldn't explain what was going on. His whole case had been sabotaged but who had done it? He looked up Harrison, his anger and his frustration rising.

He couldn't help it. "You son of a bitch," he exploded causing everyone to gasp break into murmurs. "You did this! He changed my evidence! Son of—"

"Hold your tongue, Longbottom," Harrison shook his head. "How dare you accuse me of such treachery?"

"You did this! You did it," Neville continued to rave.

"SILENCE! Hold your tongue or you'll surely be sorry!"

"I don't give a damn about—"

"On all counts, all of you are guilty! Send them to Azkaban!" Harrison demanded.

They were all grabbed by Aurors and dragged out of the court while they yelled out curses protests. Soon the five of them were sitting in a cell moping. On the plus side, Harry had Hermione with him. He could make sure she was okay.

"I should've killed the damn bastard," Neville banged his hands against the prison bars. "Son of a bitch!"

"Neville, yelling out profanity isn't going to help," Hermione sighed.

"I know he's behind all of this," Neville shook his head. "He's behind all of this!"

As much as Harry wanted to agree, Harry said,

"You don't know that. You can't just assume."

Neville's accusations couldn't be swayed. He turned to Harry, a deadly glint in his eyes.

"No. I _know _he did and I'm going to make him pay."

_I'm going to make you PAY!_


	17. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Ginny couldn't contain her anger. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Harrison and give him a piece of her mind. As soon as he came out, she made the move talk to him but stopped when she saw that he was talking to a man with a heavy mustache and long dark hair tied into a ponytail.

She hid from sight and listened. Harrison seemed to be discussing something very serious.

"The pensieves, did you get rid of them?"

"Yes sir, all of them. I've hid them at the warehouse. I've also made sure that the results of Colin's death were secure. And, the warehouse is ready."

"Good. Make sure that no one knows about my absence tonight. Have you got my cloak?"

"Everything is ready."

"Good. Oh, and Ginny… you can come out now."

Slowly, after a moment's hesitation, Ginny stepped out from behind the corner. She looked at Harrison. The light of warmth she once saw him in was now cold and dark. She winced as he grabbed her hair.

"Tsk tsk," he whispered. "You're being a very, very bad girl. How much did you hear?"

Ginny cringed with pain. His voice was cold… "Let. Me. Go!"

"No. Now that you've discovered my little secret, I'll have to take you with me to kill your _stupid _friends."

"No!"

"Oh yes I'm just sorry things had to end this way. For all of you."

"No!"

"It's a real… Shame," Harrison shook his head and threw Ginny to his accomplice. "Take her to the warehouse. I'll get her stupid friends."

"No!" Ginny cried out before she disappeared with a loud crack.

×××××

The five grim people sitting around in the cell were brought back from their deep thoughts by the sound of running footsteps. Soon Harrison stood outside their cell.

"HELP!" he said frantically. "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!"

"Why should we help you," Neville shot back.

"But it's Ginny!"

A huge silence fell upon them. It was broken when Draco let out a yell, grabbed Harrison's collar and pulled him against the prison bars. Harrison gasped for air. He never would have thought someone who'd been fed so little could be so strong.

"You bastard!" Draco said slamming Harrison against the cell. "What did you do? What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything! A man took her! He said he was going to kill her." Harrison's voice was full of hear.

"Why should we believe you?" Neville demanded.

"Please! It's Ginny! Please you've got—"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR THEN!" Ron exploded.

"But—"

"SHUT UP NEVILLE," Ron threw a punch at him. "MY SISTER'S IN DANGER."

Neville decided to just come along. The six of them ran out of Azkaban before apparating to an old run down building. It was dark, and very empty.

"GINNY!" Ron, Draco and Hermione called out.

Suddenly the light from a lantern got lit and they saw that the warehouse was truly empty. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere and the doors had been locked. Harrison began to laugh.

"We don't have our wands," Neville sighed. He glared at Harrison. "You tricked us!"

Harrison smiled smugly. "You're the ones who fell for it," he laughed. "You're so stupid."

"You bastard!" Ron yelled out in outrage as he charged at Harrison. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

Harrison threw him back with a swift wave of his hand. Ron clashed against the wall. He fell to the ground groaning. Before the rest of them could say anything, Harrison had already pointed his wand at them, an evil smirk on his face.

"It's a shame… a real shame… I think I'll kill Harry first." He grinned sadistically.

"No!" Hermione yelled out in desperation as she put herself in front of her husband. "Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to you!"

"You did something to me when you decided to hide that murderer!" Harrison yelled.

"If you're worried about Ginny—"

"You have no idea who I am?"

"I've never even met you—"

"You should know who I am!" Harrison raved. "You cold blooded murdering son of a—"

"Please! Don't!" Hermione begged.

"Stay out of this mudblood!" Harrison shot back as he threw her aside with a flick of his wand.

"Who are you?" Harry asked once he'd rushed over to Hermione to see if she was okay.

Harrison pointed at Draco. "Ask him! He should know! He murdered my parents!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah... This story's almost coming to an end... I apologize that is blows butt heh, but even so, I thank you for the many reviews that I've recieved. They always lightened up my day so thank you very much for taking time to read this and don't forget to review. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering if Ginny ratted them out, she didn't. You'll see how he found out in the next couple of chapters. So once again, thank you and have a good day ) 


	18. Revenge

**Revenge

* * *

**

Draco stared at Harrison with pure shock. Was he really the son of the people whom he killed? He stumbled back.

"You… You're—"

"Folsom! That's right!" Harrison yelled. "You killed my parents!"

The surprise Draco had been feeling disappeared and was replaced by anger. He charged at Harrison, tackling him to the ground. Harry quickly grabbed Harrison's stray wand. Draco pinned Harrison to the ground, throwing blind punches but he was pushed off. Groaning, struggling to get up, Harrison kicked Draco back down.

Harry was about to cast a spell when Harrison caught him off guard by a punch and took back his wand.

"_Crucio!" _

Harrison laughed as Harry fell to the floor twitching and screaming. Harrison turned his attention back to Draco. Draco stood there, staring at him. He was completely defenseless. He had no wand and he could try fist fighting but he was too weak.

"Now I'm going to kill you like you—"

"AHH!" Ron charged at Harrison elbowing him in the face. Harrison quickly fell. He tried to grab the wand Ron was too fast. Ron hit him on the back of him the neck, knocking him out. Thinking quickly, Draco grabbed the wand out of Harrison's hand.

"Bastard," Ron panted. "Ginny!"

Harry quickly ran over to Hermione once the spell had worn off. She seemed okay now. He shuddered. What a horrible feeling… Neville, who'd gone out of the room, came back with Ginny close behind.

"You killed his parents?" Ginny asked Draco as soon as she saw him. She looked horrified and hurt.

Draco looked away. Anger was boiling inside of him. Every time he thought of it… it just made him so angry.

"They killed my parents! When I killed them… I didn't know… I had no idea he…" Draco sighed.

"Draco—"

"His parents helped torture my mother! His parents were the reason she was tortured! Stupid bastards ratted out our escape plan! If it wasn't for them, my mother would still be alive!" Draco exploded. "They deserved that they got!"

Harry held Hermione closer while Ron and Neville looked away. Slowly, Ginny walked over to him. She placed both hands on his chest, looking up at him. Draco looked down at her. He was ashamed of himself. It was wrong to kill… But it was only right. She seemed to be searching his face.

"I… I don't understand… A small part of me understands your reasons… But I'm not here to judge you," she hugged him.

Draco felt his whole body relax. She always had that effect. Their victory was short lived. They were so busy thinking it was over, they didn't notice that Harrison had come to. He was already standing before they noticed.

"Damn it! Don't you die?" Ron glared.

Harrison whipped out another wand. "_Accio wand! Crucio!"_

Everyone stared in terror as Ron fell to the ground twitching, yelping out in agony. Harry looked away.

"Harrison! Please stop!" Ginny pleaded him.

"You son of a—"

Harrison shook his head. He aimed at Neville. "Crucio!"

"Harrison please!" Ginny was begging. "Please! Please stop this!"

Harrison scoffed. "I can't just stop this. I have to make him pay." From the corner of his eye, he saw Harry making a move. Harrison threw him back with the swish of his wand. Harry went head first into the wall. Harrison laughed. "Perfect!"

"STOP THIS!" Ginny sobbed. She gasped when ropes suddenly wrapped around her and Draco.

Harrison walked over to her, smiling. Ginny cringed as he touched her hair.

"So beautiful… But so stubborn," he slapped her.

"STOP IT!" Draco yelled out. "Please! This is between you and me! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Harrison ignored him. "I still would like to marry you… I'll tell you what. You marry me, and I'll let them all go."

Draco struggled to get free. "No! No! Ginny! Ginny, no!"

"SHUT UP!" Harrison fumed smacking Draco as hard as he could. He turned back to Ginny. "Well."

"Ginny!" Draco pleaded. "Please!"

Ginny looked away from him. Draco let out a yell of anger and frustration.

"You coward!" Draco yelled at Harrison. "You're so afraid of me that you're using her!"

"Since you're so eager," Harrison punched him. "I should just finish you off now."

"Let them go!" Draco spat out the blood in his mouth. Harrison had cut his lip. "It's me you want!"

"Draco, no!" Ginny said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Draco snapped causing her to wince. He gasped as Harrison grabbed his arm. He took out a pocketknife.

"I'm going to make you regret ever hurting my family," Harrison said icily. He cut a line down Draco's arm.

"No! No, please!" Ginny cried.

Draco had paled. Harrison was writing letters on his arm. Ginny cried harder with each cut. She could see the pain in his face. Harrison just enjoyed it.

"That offer still stands," Harrison told her as he cut another letter into Draco's arm.

She was sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to help. She wanted…

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" she cried out as Harrison began another letter into Draco's flesh.

"What was that?" he asked with glee.

"I'll… Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long update... I've been so busy I keep putting it off but no worries, this story is still going! Almost finished... Ha... Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter, even though it's really really bad. 


	19. The End Of Evil

**The End Of Evil**

* * *

He'd never felt so angry before in his entire life. Not even the anger he felt at losing his parents could surpass the anger he was feeling now. Everything around him seemed to dim and just fade away. All he wanted to do was beat Harrison to a bloody pulp. In fact, he wanted to beat him until he just disintegrated into nothing.

"You son of a bitch!" he exploded. Where the hell was everyone? He turned to Ginny. "And you! How can you just—Are you out—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Harrison shouted.

Still bound up, Ginny continued to sob. She really didn't want to marry Harrison but what else could she do? If she refused, all of the people she cared about would end up badly hurt. At least… At least she could say she did everything for the man she loved.

"You promised… Let us go," Ginny's voice was so quiet that she had to repeat herself.

Harrison didn't move but continued to stare down at her. Ginny avoided his gaze. She was afraid of what she would see. She couldn't look at Draco either… She heard rustling and Draco stood.

"I… I love you," she whispered but only she could hear.

Harrison knelt down and began to untie her. Slowly he took her hand and pulled her up. She looked at him to see that he was smirking. She looked away, disgusted.

Draco turned away from her. His hands clenched tightly into fists. He tried to regain his calm but it was failing. Harry, Neville, Ron all passed out on the floor… Ginny talking to Harrison… Where was Hermione?

"I'm glad," Harrison's cold voice broke through his thoughts, "you decided to marry me." And in a low voice, he added, "Instead of that scumbag."

Before he knew it, Draco snapped. Surrendering to the hot flames of anger that was surrounding him. He didn't know what—or how it happened but the next thing he knew, he was straddling Harrison, throwing several punches at him.

"You. Deserve. To. Die," Draco grunted with every punch.

"STOP! STOP DRACO—"

"SHUT UP!"

His hand soaked with blood, Draco continued to hit Harrison directly in the face. All his pent up anger was finally being released and it felt good. Every time his fist collided with Harrison's face, his anger slowly diminished.

Unfortunately, Harrison managed to push him away with the little strength he could muster. His face dripping with blood, Harrison kicked. He grabbed a pipe lying on the ground and began to beat him. Ginny quickly lunged forward, putting herself between them.

"G-get out of the way," Harrison demanded as anger burned in his eyes.

"Y-you promised! You promised you'd let them—"

"Don't make me hurt you, Ginny," Harrison shook his head. He slowly lifted up the pipe he held in his hands. "One…"

"No," Draco rasped lifting up a quivering hand. "No, don't…"

"Two…"

Ginny stared him in the eye. She wasn't afraid of him… She shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for what was to come and horrible pain. As soon as the word "three" had left Harrison's mouth, the pipe collided with the side of Ginny's head, emitting a loud disgusting crack. Draco watched in horror as Ginny fell to the floor, blood trickling down her face.

Weak, his vision hazy, Draco crawled over to Ginny, worry masking his face. Had he caused her death? Tears falling from his eyes, he took her pulse. Good, she was still alive… But it was faint.

"Look what you made me do, but no matter," Harrison said coolly. "Ginny's a type of girl that likes to please everyone… She'll still marry me once she's got herself all fixed up."

Draco's anger began to rise again. Harrison was going to pay and he, Draco Malfoy, was going to make him pay. He rose slowly, eyeing the pipe Harrison held. Where was the wand? He spotted the second one tucked away at Harrison's back pocket.

"You're too weak to fight me. Not only that, but how long has it been since you used magic?" Harrison chuckled. "Just go back to Azkaban. Look around you!"

Draco stared him in the eye. Stupid mind games weren't going to work.

"All of those you care so much about are dying or possibly dead, because of you! Your return has brought nothing but peril into their lives!"

"Shut up. I'm going to kill you like I did your stupid pathetic parents," Draco shot back.

"You really think you can? You've got nothing on you, except your weak body."

Where was the other wand? He licked his lips nervously. He had nothing to fight with. Frowning, he scanned the room. There was another pipe… But it seemed too far out of his reach. He couldn't get it in time, could he?

_This is for you, Ginny, _he thought before running and lunging for the pipe. He heard a whistle, immediately recognizing it as someone swinging a bat or some sort. Harrison. Thinking quickly, Draco rolled over, the end of the pipe in Harrison's hand slamming down where he used to be. He quickly got up, just in time to block the next blow.

Draco continued to block each hit, thinking of how to fight properly. He wasn't exactly good at weapon-to-weapon combat. Especially pipe to pipe combat.

"Okay," he grunted, blocking another hit. "I've seen this on TV. I can do this… I hope."

He ducked from the next swing and swept Harrison off his feet. Laughing, Draco tried to hit Harrison but he was too quick. Harrison was back on his feet, swinging the pipe about him. Draco ducked again, this time, landing a blow on the side of Harrison's body. As Harrison gasped for air, Draco kicked him down.

"Not so tough now, are—" Harrison's pipe hit him strongly on the cheek, sending him to the floor. Draco rolled around on the floor in pain.

Draco lost grip of the pie. Harrison, seeing that his foe couldn't attack, began to beat him brutally with the pipe. A loud crack filled the room, followed by a scream of agony. Harrison had broken Draco's arm.

Harrison threw the pipe aside. It was time to put an end to this. He took out his hand, and grinning, pointed it at Draco.

"It was a pleasure beating you senseless. I'll be sure to tell Ginny of your slow gruesome death," Harrison laughed. "So long."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco opened one eye as soon as he felt Harrison fall limply on top of him. What had happened? Opening his other eye, he looked around. Harrison was dead. But who—

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed finally seeing the woman with her wand in her hand. She rushed over and pushed Harrison's body away.

"Your arm," she shook her head. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Ginny," Draco winced as he tried to sit up. Hermione held him down. "Tend to her. I'm all right."

Hermione nodded and got up. She rushed to the red haired woman and took her pulse. She was still alive.

"I've called for help, they should—"

Several pops erupted in the room and Draco found himself staring into the eyes of Remus Lupin. Around them was the whole crew of The Order. Lupin and Luna helped him up. She looked terrified. Had she seen Neville yet?

"Sick, sadistic bastard," she mumbled.

"Try not to move so much. You've got one heck of a cut," Lupin said to him.

Draco watched as Harry and Ron; and Neville's bodies were picked up and they disappeared into puffs of smoke. He glanced at Ginny's limp body before she too disappeared.

He laughed wearily. It was over. It was all over.

He was free.

"Draco?" Luna's voice echoed and she became a blur. "Draco!"

He saw her worried expression clearly before being engulfed by pure darkness.

* * *


	20. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

* * *

Upon the mantle of the fireplace stood a moving picture of a blonde haired groom standing next to his red haired bride. Around them stood their friends, cheering. It was the happiest day of all their lives.

"Draco! Honey, get up," Ginny said happily as she climbed up the stairs of their home. She walked into their bedroom to find him still in bed, sleeping.

Smiling like a child who'd just gotten a bright idea, she jumped onto the bed hoping to wake him. What she didn't expect was that he'd bounce right out of bed.

THUD

Ginny gasped and looked down to check on Draco. He looked shocked. She burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco," she said in between fits of laughter.

Slowly, Draco sat up. "That's a nice way to get someone out of bed."

"Sorry! Are you alright," she smiled.

Draco had to smile. He couldn't believe how his life had ended up. It'd been a year since that horrendous day. The day he almost lost his wife to the hands of a man who wanted to seek vengeance for the death of his parents. How scared he'd been to know that the woman he loved wouldn't pull through but she did, for him.

After several months, they got engaged. A month later, they were wed. He couldn't ask for anything more in his life. He'd found true happiness. He was happily married and had the greatest friends. What more could he ask for?

"Why'd you wake me anyhow? It's the weekend," he replied as he stood up.

"You have to fix the door of the shed," she said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Draco sighed. "That's it? That's what you woke me up for? You're cruel."

He broke into a grin and began to tickle her. Ginny shrieked with laughter, trying to get away but she knew there was no escape. Smiling, she gave him a kiss instead.

"I win," she breathed as she pulled away once he'd stopped tickling her. She sat up and pulled him down next to her. "I've something to tell you."

"Oh? What's that," Draco replied. She looked very serious.

"You aren't going to like it… but I've been sort of… Harry's a very nice man and I've always sort of—"

Draco began to feel nervous and perspire. What on earth was she talking about?

"You're always so busy with work and—"

Busy? He worked four days a week for six hours! Busy!

"What the hell are you talking about," he lost his calm.

"Harry and I have sort of been… Sleeping together."

He stared at her. No. It wasn't possible! He worked with Harry. Harry was always at work or at home with Hermione! He never had time to go out and do stupid things like that. Not only that but he could never do that to Hermione! There was no way this was true!

"You're kidding," he said slightly out of breath like he'd been running nonstop for three miles straight. "It's not true! Tell me this isn't true!"

Ginny thought for a moment before breaking into a grin. "You're right, it's not true, and I was just kidding—Hey!"

Draco had stood and was already out of the room. Shaking her head, she ran right after him.

"Draco! Hey! Would you just stop for a second? Really," she said as she rushed down the stairs only to lose her balance and fall forward. She let out a scream causing Draco to turn around and catch her just in time.

"Serves you right," he said icily. "Being so cruel…"

"I was joking! Besides, would you really want to harm your child?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh, didn't I mention that? Oh, right yes, I'm pregnant."

Draco blinked again. "Tell me you aren't kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Ginny let out a squeal as Draco broke into a grin and pulled her into a hug. Suddenly, he pulled away looking concerned.

"Don't worry," Ginny assured him. "Nothing's happened between myself and Harry. It's your child."

"Yes!" he exclaimed and hugged her again.

Yes, he truly had found true happiness with her.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So the ending is abit... Different but I wanted to try something new! And I liked this one, hehe it was sort of funny yet disturbing! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! But! I've updated and I've finished this story! Aren't you glad? I hope it didn't disappoint you like my other stories did... Oh who am I kidding, of course it did. Anyways, thanks for reading it anyway and don't forget to review to let me know what you thought! Who knows, I might just reply to your reviews lolz... Since you know, I can do that now...

**_TOODLES!_**


End file.
